Bess
"Every fairy is welcome to have her own opinion." -Bess, after Vidia criticizes her work Bess is an art-talent fairy. She is outgoing, caring, and fun to be around. She loves to paint. Her favorites of many friends are Lily, a garden talent fairy; and Quill, another art-talent fairy. Bess gets so involved in her creations that she often doesn’t notice that she has paint splattered on her clothes and in her hair. Bess's studio is made out of an old tangerine crate which washed up on the beach one day.In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow It is her favorite place to be in the world. Bess' most well known paintings are the paintings of Mother Dove that she paints every year. The first one was painted around the time Prilla came to Pixie Hollow. She is considered the most talented art fariy in Pixie Hollow. In the Books At the beginning of Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, she is seen painting the rest of her potrait of Mother Dove. During the hurricane she tries hard to hold on to it. She is mentioned in Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, wishing to make brushstrokes like lightning and paints as pure as new souls. To help save Never Land in Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, she painted the face of the dragon suit. She came along on the quest in case the face got damaged. After Bess painted a portrait of Tinker Bell in'' A Masterpiece for Bess, other fairies started asking for potraits too. Her friend Quill constantly caught her in embarrasing moments, like when she went to go get paint or when her wings got wet. Later when she painted something that wasn't a potrait no one appreciated it except Vidia, she gave Vidia the painting when she told her what she needed to hear. She then realized that her potraits were just fads, Quill told her about her fad making Bess feel better. In ''Prilla and the Butterfly Lie, after a few fairies had caught the fairy pox the fairies at her table shifted away from her noticing her paint speckled arms. At the end of Dulcie's Taste of Magic, she is seen when Dulcie's comfort cake was revealed to everyone. She was seen briefly flying in the wind in Queen Clarion's Secret, laughing because it was so windy anc couldn't fly straight. In ''Four Clues for Rani'', she paired up with Fira for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. In the [https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Disney_Fairies_Storybook_Library Disney Fairies Storybook Library,] Bess appears in one of the stories with a case of artist's block. Many of her friends arrive to give her some inspiration- they bring gifts, but Bess finds all of the attention distracting... until she comes to an epiphany and draws a large masterpiece of her friends, with their gifts, all beside her. Appearances Main Books *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land *A Masterpiece for Bess *Prilla and the Butterfly Lie *Dulcie's Taste of Magic *Queen Clarion's Secret *Art Lessons by Bess *Four Clues for Rani Stepping Into Reading Books *A Dozen Fairy Dresses *A Game of Hide-and-Seek *Beck's Bunny Secret *The Fairy Berry Bake-Off *The Great Fairy Race Other Books *Tinker Bell and the Wings of Rani *Tinker Bell to the Rescue Trivia *She bears a resemblance to Fawn. Gallery Fairies_magazine_-_sketch_by_Daniela_Vetro_-_bess.jpg|official sketch by Daniela Vetro for the Disney Fairies Magazine Fairies_magazine_-_sketch_by_Daniela_Vetro_-_diary.jpg|official sketch by Daniela Vetro for the Disney Fairies Magazine Bess.jpg|From the book A Masterpiece for Bess References Category:Never Fairies Category:art-talent fairies Category:females Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters